The Return of Effrafra
by The-BlueEyedCentauress
Summary: Hazel's warren uncovers a horrible secret...Effrafa is back. Wide Patrollers are spotted with the 'mark' And rumors of a spy in Hazels's warren are starting to spread quickly. But who is this spy? And just what will they gain?
1. Wide Patrolers

Water ship down: The rise of Effrafra  
  
By: TheBlueEyedCentauress  
  
It was a sunny morning when Hazel climbed out of his burrow. He stretched and yawned. Then gazed about at his wonderful peaceful warren.  
  
He sat still for a moment, then cocked his right ear backwards as Holly moved toward him.  
  
"Morning sir." He ventured.  
  
"Holly, how many times do I need to tell you you're not in Effrafra anymore."  
  
Hazel returned politely. "Yesss sir"- "I mean uh, even though you liberated us, Effrafra follows, and is stuck in our heads, forever I fear."  
  
"US?" Hazel asked, turning his head, seemingly a bit preoccupied.  
  
"Yes... Izenflay, me, and the others who have survived."  
  
"Yes." Hazel returned calmly. "I see, well"- He started, but could not finish before Fifer came speeding around the bushes.  
  
"Oh Hazel, Hazel you've got to come quickly!" Fifer exclaimed.  
  
"What is it now Fifer?" said Blackberry looking up from a batch of clover.  
  
"Quick!" Said Fifer, "Into the burrow... I have urgent news... ...Well come on ... HURRY! Gather the owsler."  
  
"EFFRAFRA is back!" He finished out-of-breath.  
  
"Effrafra is back?" Repeated Holly slowly.  
  
"How can that be?" Holly asked with a quiver.  
  
"The Dog cleaned Effrafa out years ago." Said Bigwig, "We know that."  
  
"Yes... but I saw them." Fifer argued back.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Said Hazel, "We'll send spies to see if what my brother is saying is the truth. And even if effrafra is ALIVE again, who knows if it's being run the same way the General ran it. It could be a whole new group... similar to how we came across this one."  
  
"Came across?" asked Fifer a bit offended. After all, this was his discovery they were talking about.  
  
"You know what he means, Fifer," said Bigwig trying to keep his patience.  
  
"Who even knows how long it's been occupied." offered Dandelion.  
  
"Well here is one thing we do know... we need to check this out. Is there any more you can tell us, Fifer?" Asked Bigwig.  
  
"Yes, this is how I spotted them... I was venturing out, and ran into a couple of wide patrollers, I said 'hello' and asked them where they were headed...They didn't answer. ...Then as they went past I saw the 'mark' on both of them... so I followed. Until they led me right to the old wicked place. I then came back here as fast as I could." Fifer answered.  
  
"Oh Frith, why did HE out of all of us... need to be a patroller?" muttered Holly to himself, remembering the day he received that dreadful scar on his shoulder.  
  
"Well," Said Hazel. "We would only be in trouble if the new warren wanted to seek us out and avenge woundwart's death."  
  
"And so far we have had no confrontations with any of them, except for what Fifer told us today." added Blackberry.  
  
"They didn't seem to want anything to do with any one . . ." Said Fifer quietly.  
  
Author: I hope you guys liked it. It's my first entry to fanfic! Yea!  
  
Also, if I spelled anything wrong, PLEASE let me know in a review. It would be very helpful. You know, names, places etc....  
  
THANX! TheBlueEyedCentauress 


	2. But they're DOES

Chapter2

The branch of the burrow fell silent.

"What do you suppose we do in regards to the rest of OUR Warren...Hazel-rah?" Asked Bigwig.

"Well, we can't sit here... It'll seem like we're waiting to be attacked." Said Fiver.

"No. This warren will be completely protected. I want any owsla we can spare at every entrance. Is that understood?" Hazel returned solidly.

"Then we will also need runners... Blackberry, Dandelion, Hyzenthlay and Fennel." Retorted Bigwig.

"Hyzenthlay... Fennel! They're does! We can't afford to send does!" Exclaimed Hazel.

"Ah, but not just any does, these are the quickest one's we've got...we only need scouts, that's all I'm asking for." Answered Bigwig, (not thinking much of their worth.)

"But sir, what about Elil?" asked Holly worriedly.

"Bring the two does here then... let ME ask them, Holly." Replied Hazel.

As Holly scrambled up the tunnel to do as bid, his heart raced. And all the while he pleaded silently to Frith, that this was not happening...

After the does were assembled, an utter stillness had settled over the group.

Bigwig took little time to start explaining the extent of duties to the two does.

Hyzenthlay was smaller than fennel. And a sturdy but tiny plain looking doe, except for her striking blue eyes and slender muzzle.

Fennel was a large but, slender doe, red ginger in color with a black nose, black forepaw and (untraditional for wild rabbits) a black tail. She was equally as quick if not faster than Dandelion himself.

"Well I'll go for sure." Hyzenthlay piped in, "For the safety of my kits and this warren."

"Efrafa." Said Fennel. Secretly remembering the stories her mother had told from when she was a kitten. "Oh," she gasped, "I..." She couldn't finish.

Blackberry hopped over to his mate and nuzzled her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." She returned "It's just such a dreadful place from what I have heard and... She continued, narrowing her eyes, "I don't see why we need to go poking our noses where they may not belong. She finished rather rigidly. "They have done us no harm just like Holly said."

"We're not going to invade we are merely going to-"

"Going to what?" Fennel argued cutting Bigwig off. "If this warren is anything like I heard it was before the general was killed, none of us stand a chance, Not one.

"It's a foolish idea and just because this little runt, (she continued, indicating Fiver) had a brush with a couple of wide parollers now everyone is going to be hasty about it.

If I'm going to do this, I'll need damn good cause, and not just some flimsy whim." She snarled. Looking over once more at Fiver.

Afterwards, Fennel retreated up the passage to finish silflay. Then a large white buck came lumbering down in to the opening... it was Bilberry.

"She IS right you know." He said.

"Well then what are we to do?" Asked Fiver. Still a bit offended by Fennel.

"Sit and wait, until Frith only knows what could happen?"

"What are your feelings about this Fiver?" asked Hazel, "Those at least have never steered us wrong before."

"Well, they didn't seem intending to harm anyone...but rather as if they... were up to something. I only wish I knew." Said Fiver abashed.

"What were you out so far for anyway?" asked Blackberry.

"It wasn't I who was far away... it was them who were near by."

"They're scouting us out, it seems." Murmured Bilberry.

We need to find out why, thought Hazel.

"Blackberry, I need you to go and explain this to Fennel. We NEED her in case of trouble... she is the quickest doe we've got."

Blackberry nodded and darted down another passageway that lead above ground.

"Then I want Bilberry to go and serve as a mock chief for this warren to disclose the problem here, Olive and Silver will be beside you. Fennel and Hyzenthlay will be the look outs and runners if anything should go wrong." Finished Hazel.

"But Hazel, Hyzenthlay was once in Efrafa."

"Yes, which is why she will be lingering in the back. The two does will have no contact with the Efrafan's. I don't need them being stolen any way."

As the word 'stolen' left Hazel's mouth, Fennel's ears perked. She stopped fast in the passage where she was, and moved closer to the mouth of it. She wanted to hear more of this particular conversation.

"What gives you the idea that they would even associate with any of our does? They are Efrafans, WE were the ones stealing does from their crowded warren, remember?" snapped Bigwig.

"I know that Bigwig," started Hazel, "We are NOT trying to send two of our best does right into their midst's, but we seem to have no other choice."

"But Fennel seems to be giving you another choice though isn't she? She refuses to go, remember?" Retorted Bilberry.

After Fennel heard this, she too, began to wonder if going back wouldn't be such a bad thing. She wouldn't be too close, as they said.... But she might get a glimpse of something or someone from her past........ No strings attached.

The rabbits all muttered their agreement or disagreement to this last statement.

"We must all hope that she will do what is needed." Said Bigwig quietly.

The council pondered on this last statement as they broke, and went to separate tunnels to find their ways back to their own burrows.

Fennel then heard someone coming towards her in the passage...

She scrambled up and stood poised and waiting just outside the mouth of it. She steadily hoped that the rabbit coming towards her was Bigwig, or Hazel.

She wanted to relay her change of decision. She took a deep breath and steeled herself to speak....

But the rabbit who emerged from the tunnel was none other than Fiver.

Who out of the entire warren she did not want to see at this very moment.........

Author: I hope you all liked it. I've been working rather hard on the plot, and I can tell you that there will soon be a lot of twists in this story.

Though I admit, I could use a couple more reviews, (hint hint) Thanx.

I'd also appreciate any suggestions as to dialogue, or short-term plot and such. Thanx again.

The-BlueEyedCentauress

4


End file.
